


Insects

by CannibaLilly



Series: Goretober 2017 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: Donna isn't quite alone in her cell.Day four of my Goretober challenge!





	Insects

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Rating: (3/10). A short and eerie one, because my mind is elsewhere today.

Donna had her legs pulled up to her chest and tried not to move. The room she had been locked in was pitch black and smelled of cold earth and mould. Goosebumps spread over her arms, but she didn't rub them. She simply pulled her legs closer and pressed her chin to her knees.

 

There. She heard Her again.

 

Despite the darkness, Donna squeezed her eyes close. She was somewhere close by. In the split second the door had been opened to push Donna inside, she had seen the inside of the small cell. It was a bare room with nothing but a rotten mattress and a spider inside. A huge, black spider.

 

Donna had decided it was a girl, because all the really big spiders were female in her head. She hadn't given her a name, in her mind she only referred to her as 'She', with a capital S.

 

The moment Donna had been shoved inside the room, She had scuttled away, clearly offended that her spacey home had been disturbed. By the time Donna had managed to pick herself up from the moist ground, the door had been locked and she was alone in the darkness with the spider. With no clue where She had gone.

 

Donna felt the little hairs on her neck standing up one by one. She knew spiders didn't cricket or rustle, but her every nerve was hyper-focused on the little – if only! - critter and she was convinced she heard Her somewhere to her right.

 

She should get up and move around. A spider wouldn't come to investigate a moving thing, especially not if that thing was bigger than She was, but Donna's muscles were locked into place and refused to budge one inch. Moving around meant increasing the odds of stepping onto the spider, or accidentally brushing against its hairy body.

 

Donna actually bit her tongue to keep the whimper in that was on its way out. It was a ridiculous idea, as if making a sound would give her position away to Her. As if She would want to come over to Donna. No, it was utterly illogical. Surely the spider was just as scared of Donna as she was of Her.

 

Somewhere around her shoulders, Donna's muscles relaxed somewhat. Yes, spiders ate flies, not humans. She must want to stay away from Donna as she wanted to stay away from Her. Donna had just gathered enough confidence, to let go of her legs, when she felt something uncomfortably heavy slowly moving through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Spiders are no insects. What do you want to do about it? No one will ever believe you!! *bwahaha*


End file.
